percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Robin Paylor
Robin Paylor Robin is a Greek demigod, a son of Athena. Appearance Robin has goldish dirty blonde hair that is the color of sand. His eyes are grey but they have a greenish tint to them, like seafoam. His features are quite elfin; a tipped up nose, reasonably pointy ears. He is quite short, about the size of a 14 year old (he's 16). He is skinny but fit (A/N this means PHYSICAL FITNESS, not'' how hot he is'' if you're British) and is a fast runner. Personality Robin is witty and care-free; he has led quite a risk-free life so he's not sure of the dangers out there in the real world. Luckily when faced with danger he takes it calmly, and his instinct is strong. He is British and he HATES it when people make fun of his accent (or think he's from Hogwarts. That's happened way too many times.) Has arachnophobia. Family Mother: Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle. He has never met her but he has been claimed by her. Father: Xavier Paylor. A scientist who discovered a bacterial substance that has been eating the brains of various small animals. He is currently searching for the way to stop it before it discovers the brains of humans. He hasn't had time to get a new love interest after Athena, because his life mostly consists of going to the lab to work on the brain-eating bacteria problem. Robin wishes he would act more like a father to him, though. Babysitter/Housemaid: Tondalaya Gonzalez. She helps keep the house clean, cooks meals and takes care of Robin, as Mr Paylor doesn't have time to do any of those things. Fatal flaw Hubris, or excessive pride. He is always chilled out and doesn't believe anything dangerous will happen to him. He can control it, though, as he is always level-headed. History Robin was born in Manchester, England. Nothing interesting really happened there. He moved to Brooklyn when he was eight, after he had a huge fight with the local school bully who was four years older than him. Robin claimed he had no idea how the bully ended up on the floor with a broken nose, two knocked-out teeth and a fractured wrist. He was expelled anyway, and his father took it as a possibility to move to New York, where there was a more specialized lab for him to use there. In Brooklyn, Robin kept seeing some weird things. He saw a few penguins waddle out of a shabby warehouse, and once he saw a boy on a flying horse constrained by something that looked like grapevines. Robin was kicked out of several more schools, where his urges to fight bullies and mean kids got worse and worse. Once he even broke someone's arm in two places. Luckily, he was rescued by a satyr called Pinenut and has stayed in Camp Half-Blood year-round ever since. Powers As a son of Athena, he doesn't have any 'powers', but he is extremely smart and especially great in battle. Friends Robin has quite a few friends, including: *Kyler Crest from Cabin 3, his best friend. *Juliet Hart from Cabin 21, *Mitchell from Cabin 10 * Nyssa from Cabin 9 *Malcolm from Cabin 6 *Annabeth from Cabin 6 Weapons Robin has a Celestial bronze sword. It is slightly bent after an encounter with a giant. Favorites Song(s): Tonight Tonight by Hot Chellae Rae, Good Time by Owl City/ Carly Rae Jepsen Color(s): Silver, seafoam green Animal(s): owl, hawk Food: fish and chips Drink: white hot chocolate Ice Cream-flavor: vanilla Gods/goddesses: Athena, Poseidon, Apollo Weather: Cloudy with a chance of sunshine Time of Day: 4 in the morning Category:Amberfire3 Category:Males Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Athena